Before a mare is bred a stallion, the mare normally has to be teased by a stallion, or by a horse known in the art as a teaser, toward ovulation. The mare becomes breedable just before and as she is entering her ovulation cycle. In the breeding industry, prior to this invention, the function of stimulating the mare towards ovulation was usually performed by a teaser which is a horse kept specifically for this purpose. A teaser may be a stallion or a gelding which gelded after he reached sexual maturity. The stallions used for breeding are not normally used to perform the teasing function.
Typically, a brood mare owner will not own his own teaser and will have to procure the services of a teaser. This usually means that the mare has to be transported to the barn of the teaser and be stabled at the barn of the teaser for several days. Typically, a teaser will be provided at the breeding establishment of the stallion to which the mare is to be bred and the mare will be stabled at the breeding farm of the stallion for several days prior to being bred with the stallion so that the teasing function can be carried out. The stabling of the mare at the breeding farm of the stallion and the use of the teaser involves substantial expense to the mare owner. If the mare owner has his own teaser, an expense is still involved in the cost of the teaser and the care and feeding of the teaser.
The present invention achieves the stimulation of the mare to ovulation without the use of a live teaser and thus avoids the expense and inconvenience of using a teaser to stimulate the mare to ovulation.